Plants vs. Zombies Adventures
Plants vs. Zombies Adventures is a Plants vs. Zombies based game by PopCap Games that is available on Facebook. It was first announced on March 26, 2013, and was released on May 20, 2013. The game has three modes: a town-building mode where players can build up their town by buying buildings and decorations, and planting plants, and a Road Trip mode where players defend their vehicles from incoming zombies with plants harvested from the town. The players can also play Brainball mode, they invade other players' town to get brains, the five players with most brains in the leaderboard can get Gems. he game has three modes: a town-building mode where players can build up their town by buying buildings and decorations, and planting plants, and a Road Trip mode where players defend their vehicles from incoming zombies with plants harvested from the town. The players can also play Brainball mode, they invade other players' town to get brains, the five players with most brains in the leaderboard can get gems. On 14 July, 2014, a messaged appeared to all players that the game is going to close on October 12, 2014. This is the first Plants vs. Zombies game to close down.https://www.facebook.com/pvzadventures/posts/744896225577587 Gameplay Plants vs. Zombies Adventures remains a tower defense game as the original, with the following notable changes: #In Road Trip mode, players have a limited amount of plant types that can be used during battle. Seed Slots are unlocked for Zombucks as more stages are reached. Only five of each plant type can be used, although additional plants may be purchased with gems. #Instead of having seeds, a player takes along plants grown in the city. Only a maximum of either 15 or 25 of each plant type can be kept in a player's inventory, for use in road trips. #There are two types of battles: road trip battles, which play similarly to the original game, and city battles, where players defend their houses against zombies sent daily by the computer. #Other players can attack another player's city with zombies (costs coins) once a day (paying gems for multiple attacks). The attacked player will not see the battle occur, and can't do anything other than to defend all their houses in advance. If the player loses a zombie battle, the target house becomes unusable, and must be repaired. The attacker can speed up their own Zombies or stun plants for a cost of 15 fog. #Instead of plants disappearing after getting eaten by zombies, they get KO'ed instead. Killed plants can be revived for 25 sun after ten or so seconds. #During combat, the player can click on plants to "buff" them, or zombies to "stun" them. Boosted plants gain either attack power or attack range for five seconds, while stunned zombies are frozen in place for three seconds. This ability costs 25 sun per use, has infinite uses, and doesn't have a cool down. #The sun given will increase to 100 sun more because of zombies appearing more earlier. Plants Plants (Plants vs. Zombies Adventures) Returning plants *Peashooter *Sunflower *Wall-nut *Cherry Bomb *Snow Pea *Jalapeño *Magnet Plant (replacement of Magnet-shroom) *Repeater *Twin Sunflower New plants *Aspearagus *Sweet Pea (VIP) *Beeshooter (VIP) *Hard-nut (VIP) *Acespearagus (VIP) *Power Flower (VIP) *Popcorn *Beet *Beetboxer (VIP) *Ice Queen Pea (VIP) *Flaming Pea *Shamrock *Shamrockstar (VIP) *Bamboo Shoot *Bamboom (VIP) *Chilly Pepper Zombies Zombies (Plants vs. Zombies Adventures) Returning zombies *Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Football Zombie *Imp *Gargantuar Zombie (As the Gargantuar) New zombies *Barrel Zombie *DJ Zom-B *Rocket Zombie *Conga Leader *Conga Dancer *Ice Block Zombie *Imposter Zombie *Mall Cop Zombie *Weightlifter Zombie *Gas Can Zombie NPCS *Crazy Dave *Matilda *Burt *Dottie *Officer Ron Worlds The Boonies Dire Spires Cadaver Cavern Park-n-Perish Killjoy Park Sweaty Palms U of Z Frostbite Falls Mildew Meadows Gray Matter Gardens The Sever Glades The Sand Dooms Zombitoruim Manor References Category:Video Games Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures